1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elastic hair clip, particularly to one made of plastic with high elasticity, or called a waterdrop-shaped hair clip. When the hair clip is not in use, the open ends of a first clip frame and a second clip frame of a main clip frame are separated from each other. To use the hair clip, the open ends of the first and the second clip frame are combined together by means of a joint member to make the first and the second clip frame properly curved therebetween and formed with elasticity. Thus, the clip frame cooperating with a clipping strip can elastically clip hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many conventional hair clips disclosed in Taiwan patents, such as No. 218961, titled “Integrally Formed Hair Clip”, No. 224210, titled “Integrally Formed Wave Hair Clip”, No. 228084, titled “Improved Structure Of a Hair Clip”, No. 275198, titled “Elastic Hair Clip able to be used as a comb”, No. 294019, titled “Improved Structure Of an Elastic Hair Clip”, No. 308013, titled “Improved Structure Of a Hair Clip”, No. 324910, titled “Pivotal Structure Of a Hair Clip”, No. 346794, titled “Improved Structure Of an Elastic Hair Clip (1)”, No. 521599, titled “Integral Structure Of a Hair Clip”, No. M249539, titled “Elastic Hair Clip Able To Prevent Slipping Off” and No. M250585, titled “Elastic Hair Clip Able To Be Used As a Comb”. All the conventional hair clips mentioned above are elastic hair clips and so-called waterdrop-shaped hair clips, and respectively provided with a main clip frame and a clipping strip. The main clip frame is composed of a first clip frame and a second clip frame and formed with a jointed end and an open end between the first and the second clip frame. The open ends of the first and the second clip frame are respectively bored with a rivet hole for a rivet to be riveted therein for combining the two open ends together to form a second jointed end, thus finishing making up an elastic hair clip.
As mentioned above, the conventional hair clips respectively have the open ends of the first and the second clip frame combined together by a rivet, letting two opposite ends of the first and the second clip frame respectively formed with a permanently-fixed jointed end to make the clip frame curved and formed with elasticity to cooperate with a clipping strip for elastically clipping hair. Therefore, such conventional elastic hair clips are all made of metallic material so that the clip frame can maintain elasticity even if the opposite ends of the first and the second clip frame are formed into permanently jointed ends. But, if the clip frame is made of plastic material and fixed in a certain shape for a long period of time, the clip frame will lose its elasticity, and this is a problem this invention wants to solve.